


we of the storm

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, and yeah i had to shove some jjp somewhere around this srry, anyways markjin for the win, i cant believe im betraying my jinson heart like this, jaebum in the journey of discovering himself, unbetaded bc im a lazy bitch ass motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drinking and texting your friends is the greatest mistake you can ever make.





	1. dancing in the forest to a treetop love

 

they are young, mark is wild, and more than that he is the son every mother wants to have as their own. 

 

mark had always been the popular type, ever since he arrived from LA and moved to the house next to jinyoung’s. 

 

he threw pool parties in his home and set example for everyone in the neighbourhood.

 

“can you believe my dad actually looked me in the eye and said he wished i was more like mark? what’s so good about mark?” jinyoung snorts at jaebum’s rambling. 

 

is he for real? because, what’s _not_ good about mark?

 

it’s a quiet night, they’re sitting in the couch of the living room, there’s a faint sound of an aeroplane flying by.

 

“are you and suzy still dating?” jaebum nods and takes a sip of his soju bottle “which reminds me, i have to take her on date” jinyoung furrows his brow “you _have_ to?” “she said so” “i can’t believe you’re such a shitty boyfriend she has to tell you that” jaebum flips his finger and jinyoung covers his mouth with his hand as he laughs. 

 

“man, i wish i had your problems” jaebum scoffs this time “what type of problems does the great park jinyoung have besides being in love with his best friend?” “ew, i’m not in love with you” “i meant mark, dumbass. but it’s nice to know we’re still best friends” “here we go again…” “i’m just saying it” “yeah, right.”

 

 

*

 

 

“you’re right, i’ll move on” his lungs feel so small, jaebum doesn’t think he’d be able to breathe even if he tried. suzy’s small smile disappears “i’m sorry” “no it’s fine, it wasn’t going to work out anyways” she’s staring at him as if he’s not even there, and well, he isn’t, his mind is wandering, it has always been like this.

 

but still, he holds her back in the frame of his mind.

 

 

*

 

 

“class was so boring, i wanted to drown myself” “tell me about it” jaebum says half heartedly, earning concerned stares from both jinyoung and jackson “what happened?” “suzy broke up with me, i guess we all saw it coming” “is it because you have the attention span of a goldfish?” jinyoung states and jackson has to hold back the sound of his laughter. 

 

jaebum sighs heavily, he looks like a dead goldfish if anything, he waves at the two boys and drifts off home.

 

 **[11:57] mark hyung**  
why can’t i calm down when i think about u?

 

“what’s that?” jackson questions, snooping onto jinyoung’s phone “oh, wow, i thought you hadn’t told him yet” “i didn’t say anything, maybe he sent it to the wrong person” “tsk” jackson flicks his tongue and draps his arm around jinyoung’s shoulder “don’t you know mark?” 

 

 

*

 

 

jinyoung spends the afternoon with a lump in his throat, still not sure wether he should reply to mark’s text or not and well, it doesn’t seem like he has much time to think about it when mark’s coming in his direction, ready to settle at the lunch table.

 

“hey” mark mumbles under his breath and jinyoung waves at him, trying to find more interest in his food “something happened?” he sounds worried now, and somewhere in between jinyoung wondering if he should mention the text or not mark just decides to hold his hand, his eyes widen in pure reflex “uhh… why did you send me that text?” “oh” mark almost turns red “you saw that? i was just a little drunk i guess” “of course…” jinyoung seriously sounds like a puppy that had his paw stepped on “hey, what do you mean ‘of course’?” “it’s nothing” the corners of jinyoung’s mouth rise and he doesn’t even bother with covering his smile “i’ll get going now” he adds.

 

jinyoung doesn’t even give mark a chance to say bye, he just stands up and turns on his heels, he can already feel his eyes watering.

 

 

*

 

 

“why do we always have so much hope?” “speak for yourself, i’ve been hopeless since… yeah. you know” “maybe this just shows we’re made for each other” jaebum laughs, he really does laugh and jinyoung knows this is safe.

 

or it should be.

 

before he knows it he’s drowning into jaebum’s hands, they’re all over the place and everything is blur. 

 

“we should sleep” “yeah?” “ _yeah_. c’mon, give me your hand” jinyoung interwines their fingers and they fall asleep like that, spooning each other with the awful aftertaste of their shared kiss still on their mouths.

 

 

*

 

 

jinyoung woke up with the personification of an headache by his side, jaebum couldn’t shut up for a second about what happened the night before.

 

his phone buzzed, he saw mark’s name on the screen.

 

**(20) unseen texts. you have a new text!**

 

jinyoung ignores the phone for a whole second, then curiosity gets the best of him. turns out mark sent him more unusual texts, but with a big ass apology this time. 

 

“at least he cares about you” jaebum grunts as he makes his way out.

 

jinyoung’s phone buzzes again, ‘mom’ reads the screen this time. it’s a weird feeling, his mom never calls or at least it feels like she doesn’t, but he picks up anyway.

 

the boy keeps saying he’s fine but she won’t put down the phone and she won’t stop asking how her son is doing until something slips off his tongue. it’s funny how even spending three years apart she somehow knew when to call.

 

 

*

 

 

mark’s at the soccer practice, he feels like his entire body is burning when the winter wind stops his breathing. he spots jinyoung and jackson sitting at the bleachers.

 

he waves but jinyoung pretends he can’t see him so he runs towards them.

 

“doesn’t he know what avoiding is?” “maybe that’s why he’s coming here, maybe he wants you to stop being an idiot” jinyoung hits jackson in the back of his head but his friend doesn’t take it back.

 

he’s shaking like a leaf, he feels lost as soon as mark smiles and jinyoung doesn’t even know what to do, it’s like the only thing he can do is stare into mark’s starry eyes, that way he doesn’t feel so out of it.

 

“i’m sorry about the texts i sent you” “s’alright, i didn’t even read them” jackson clears his throat and pretends jaebum just texted him and for some trivial reason he has to go “you didn’t?” “nope, last time you sent by mistake so…” “i sent you twenty texts, jinyoung” “twenty one, well, doesn’t matter” “it matters to me” mark says, the tune of his voice has dropped and his smile falls apart, jinyoung falls with it.

 

“i’m sorry mark, it’s just…” “jaebum told me what happened” “he did what now?” “he said he was confused, thinking that maybe he likes boys or whatever, i told him that was okay… but i was a little jealous” jinyoung opens his mouth then closes, he doesn’t know what to say “what do you mean ‘jealous’?” “i like you, isn’t that obvious?” jinyoung smiles in a soothing way mark had never seen before.

 

 

*

 

 

jinyoung had been trying his hardest not to fall in love with mark if anything, but it was such a difficult task, especially when mark pinned him to the wall and kissed him right there, on the way home. 

 

it felt like mark had caught him in the tide, they were sheltered by the night and led by the stars, mark’s hands swayed around his body and jinyoung let out a faint sound of approval “we can’t fuck in the middle of nowhere” “didn’t say anything about fucking” mark can’t see it but he knows he got jinyoung rolling his eyes “shut up.”

 

 

*

 

 

jinyoung’s dancing, mark blinks twice to register that.

 

because he’s not _just dancing_ , he’s wearing nothing but mark’s shirt and knee socks as he moves his hips, their gazes meet and mark bites his bottom lip, trying to keep his hands to himself as jinyoung sits on his lap “you gotta touch me and prove that i’m real” jinyoung sings and mark’s so glad his hand and lips already know their way around.

 

he finds some sort of comfort on the sound that echoes through jinyoung’s chest, much like his own.

 

“we have classes tomorrow” he pulls away from jinyoung’s neck “and?” “and it’s getting late” “the sun sets longer from where i am from” “you’re korean, jinyoung” “shut up” they giggle in the middle of their kiss, jinyoung’s hands hold the hem of his shirt then lift it up, he lowers his head and leaves shades of purple, red and blue on mark’s stomach.

 

 

*

 

 

“ew” jaebum states maybe a little too loud “good morning to you, too” jinyoung says, untangling his and mark’s legs, the latter almost jumps out of his bed when he sees jaebum “how did he get in?” “he has the keys” jaebum winks at him and mark thinks for a second that maybe he’s missing out on something “he practically lives here, it’s like he doesn’t have a home or something” jaebum’s too busy stuffing his face with a sandwich to care so he lets it pass this time.

 

 

*

 

 

they leave home, run off to the woods, without worrying wether it’ll be hard to find their way back or not.

 

the skies are grey and the sunlight is fading slightly.

 

they find a swing under a tree house and jinyoung holds his breath as he watches mark swing, when mark stops he takes it as an oppurtunity to run his fingers through mark’s hair.

 

then courage gets the best of him and he pulls mark in for a kiss. they eventually find themselves rolling on the floor, so close to each other it feels like being smothered tightly in a wolf’s jaw. but the wolf can’t chew, because they’re made from the heat of the stars, the same stars that along with the moon make their skin shine through the night.

 

 

*

 

 

they end up heading back home anyway, jinyoung watches the headlamps making patterns on the walls close to their houses, the light of his own is already turned on so mark takes him to his place instead.

 

“do you think jb finally found someone?” “i hope so, so he’ll stop whining about suzy” mark’s fond smile feels like saying ‘i love you’ over and over again, a thousand times, but without having to actually say anything. mark had always been like this, the quiet type.

 

but jinyoung knows you don’t have to say ‘i love you’ to say i love you. so he just plants a kiss on the other’s face “there’s so much i want to say” “yeah” “you too?” “yeah, me too.”

 


	2. in our bedroom after the war

 

“so suzy got a boyfriend now, what did you expect?” jaebum shrugs “i’m happy for her, she looks happy…” “you sound bitter” jackson remarks and both mark and jinyoung nod along. 

 

jaebum’s droopy red eyes cast a look upon suzy, sitting at the other end of the school canteen and he yawns “but like… when is it going to be my turn to be happy?” “oh my god” jinyoung half whispers and the other two boys laugh “just be patient, it’s not like you need a relationship to be happy, look at jackson” “yeah, man, look at me” jackson winks at jaebum and the latter makes a disgusted expression “you’re not my type, jacks” “i’m glad to hear.”

 

 

*

 

 

it’s on a friday night that jackson introduces youngjae to them, and something in the back of jaebum’s mind is really wondering _how the hell does jackson simply know everybody?_

 

they’re running in the backfields of the nearest beach, jinyoung and jackson doing some kind of drinking competition as mark watches with a grin of amusement all over his face.

 

jaebum can feel the sea when he inhales, then he glances at youngjae and the other boy got his teeth shivering and whole body trembling. jaebum swears he doesn’t do charity but he wraps himself around youngjae to keep him warm anyway.

 

they end up dancing in the dark, youngjae fitting perfectly between jaebum’s arms. with their foot bare in the cold grass.

 

 

*

 

 

jaebum’s supposedly the responsible one, or the only one with a car for that matter, so he drives everyone home.

 

“it was nice” “yeah?” “yeah, thank you for keeping me warm, hyung” jaebum shivers, and he tells himself that’s the tiny amount of alcohol speaking, but youngjae leans in for a kiss, and that’s his first kiss, not that jb would know since he’s doing such a good job.

 

he kisses him like there’s nobody else in the place.

 

the younger tilts his head and smiles in between the kiss, whispers ‘goodbye’ and closes the door on the speechless jaebum.

 

“we all saw that” jinyoung says as soon as he gets back to the car

 

jaebum doesn’t really mind at this point so he just smiles.

 

 

*

 

 

youngjae presumes he’s never known love until he found jaebum’s hands, it’s cheesy, he knows. but the way jaebum’s holding him right now makes him feel like home.

 

they’re sitting on jaebum’s bed, youngjae jumps a little when samara pops up in the screen meanwhile the older boy looks rather uninterested “you’re not scared?” jaebum shakes his head, fingertips drawing a line on youngjae’s arm.

 

and jaebum’s about to cross that line and call youngjae ‘baby’ and kiss him right there but the boy’s already getting up “where you going?” “i forgot to feed coco” “…” “my dog!” “oh right, of course” “don’t be such a bitter cat person” “am not, which reminds me i should go feed nora too” youngjae smiles, he looks so fond it’s impossible to not smile back “you’re like the embodiment of a ray of sunshine, how do you do that?” “does that mean i’m hot?” “that too, yeah.”

 

 

*

 

 

“your bed smells like a wet dog” “thanks for the input, jinyoung” “wait… was youngjae here?” “yeah, but he doesn’t smell like a wet dog” “maybe not to you” jaebum rolls his eyes, if youngjae is the embodiment of sunshine, jinyoung is cleary a walking headache “he only smells good to you because you love him” he adds and jaebum doesn’t really know what to say, love is a strong word afterall.

 

“c’mon you look at him like he’s the only thing that matters to you, i haven’t seem you do that, ever” “how did i look at suzy back then?” “you didn’t, you were always on your phone being a shitty boyfriend” “stop calling me that, it’s like you’re my girlfriend” “ew” jinyoung pretends to vomit and somehow that gets jaebum laughing “i’m just a good friend, too good for you by the way.”

 

“how are you and mark doing anyways?” “we’re fine” jinyoung’s jaw clenches slightly and jb can already tell there’s something fishy “you don’t sound fine” “he’s going back to LA for the weekend, not a big deal” “oh but it is” jinyoung punches his hand into a fist “it’s not… it’s just, he’s not going to leave me for someone else, is he?” “mark’s decent enough, plus he loves you he just-” “never says it.”

 

 

*

 

 

jaebum’s phone been ringing inconsistently “what is it, jinyoung?” “i- can i come over?” “you’re asking me? since when do you ask?” “shut up, i’m at the door” “that explains a lot.”

 

but it doesn’t, really.

 

it doesn’t explain why jinyoung is drenched from his head to his toes, with his sad eyes staring into jaebum’s soul “what happened?” “i’m so codependent of him, it’s ridiculous” jinyoung goes to his embrace and jb doesn’t really know what to do so they just stand there for a whole minute, hugging as jinyoung drenches him with water from rain and his tears.

 

“so you’re not sad?” “no… he said he loved me, for the first time, before he left to the airport” jaebum rolls his eyes, he’d never seem jinyoung acting so fragile “you’re a dumbass” he finally tells jinyoung. the latter smiles at him and nods “indeed.”

 

 

*

 

 

jaebum realizes he’s in fact in love with youngjae when the younger one shows up at his house at 4am with a tuxedo in his hands, ready to ask jaebum to prom. 

 

he says yes.

 

he says yes and as he does so his cheeks burn with the intensity of a thousand suns.

 

youngjae’s eyes shift and he says something about how happy he is and jaebum notices he loves that too, he loves that youngjae is happy with him.

 

and as jaebum holds youngjae within his eyes he leans in, almost unconsciously, they kiss, slowly then all at once, youngjae tries to hold his mouth, he knows in this right moment he’d give up on the entire world to get jaebum to touch him.

 

 

*

 

 

they went to sleep, that’s all jaebum remembers, besides their blurry kisses and hands roaming all over, two shirts thrown on the floor, but nothing else besides the sun setting as they immersed themselves on each other.

 

now it was a sunday morning and the sunlight crawled it’s way through jaebum’s window. he simply woke up and said ‘good morning’ to youngjae and that was when he knew.

 

youngjae was really the only thing that mattered to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao what was that.. .anyways thanks for reading if u made it 2 the end cause damn  
> srry if it was 2 rushed too like.. .whats development idk her


End file.
